


He thought he could get away

by JxMercer13



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Sousuke, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, nagisa in heat, omega!nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JxMercer13/pseuds/JxMercer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa thought it would be funny to keep his Alpha from mating during the season, he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He thought he could get away

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sousukeistop  
> Find more of this here! I also do commissions :D

Nagisa was pretty damn pleased with himself, there he was with Sousuke locked on the other side of their bedroom door. Banging to be let inside, he’d been smelling Nagisas heat since he got home from work and when he tried to take care of his heat Nagisa made a break for it. “You gotta work harder than that, Sou chan~” He chimed, proudly laughing as he saw the door be pounded by a very angry, very horny alpha. He wouldn’t lie, this was really hot. Nagisa liked it when his alpha was pissed off and he knew exactly how to piss him off. “Nagisa. I swear to Fucking god, LET. ME. IN. Or I will break down this god damn door!”

“Pfft, come one Sou chan! Don’t you want to mate your omega? Here I am all slick and horny and you can’t even get a small door open?” Nagisa was pushing his luck, behind the door was Sousuke, who the second he took a wiff of the slick had begun to harden in his jeans. When an alpha can smell their omega in heat they technically go into heat themselves. His chest was heaving, teeth clenched down and sweat dripping from his forehead and neck. He had removed his shirt not too long ago since his temperature had gone up. “You’re god damn pushing it Nagisa… Let. Me. In. NOW.”

“You gotta work for it, Sou chan~. But just to give you a little boost…” A small finger curved inside the omegas little hole, letting his scent fill the room. Sousuke perked up, he could smell his slick even more now and that only made him growl. Nagisa had already taken off his clothing, he himself was a bit sweaty and balmy but teasing Sousuke hit the spot for the little blonde. Like the animals he was, Sousuke sniffed and pressed his face to the door, trying to get as much of his scent as possible and when Nagisa opened his little ass just right the Alpha had had enough. The cracking of wood was what brought Nagisa out of his pleasure, he eyed the door as the corners chips and cracked off and before he knew it Sousuke had managed to tear the door off the wall.

“S-sou chan?….Hehe…” Nagisa had his fun, but now all he had was fear in his heart, his mate was sweating, panting, growling at him and usually that would mean a nice round of rough sex but Sousuke was rock hard and in heat. Best thing to do now was to give the brute what he wanted. With a faint blush over his cheeks, Nagisa turned his body and wiggle his little shota bum to reel in the horny alpha. And oh, how did it work. Sousuke pounced like a predator on its prey. Licking, sucking, even biting, getting all he could of that delicious slick. He’d squeeze Nagisas plush little cheeks over his sharp features, tongue Fucking the tiny Omega to pure ecstasy. Clenching the sheets Nagisa squirmed under his mate, tiny pink tongue out as he continued to chant the others name.

“Yes, baby, Sou chan!” Nagisa could only smirk, Sousuke looked like he had been starved of ass for weeks with the way he was eating him out. But Sousuke needed to give into his natural urges, he gave one last long suck of the small pucker before popping off, his tongue dragging over the muscles to clean up any slick he had missed. Of course that was futile the second his tongue was retracted more slick poured out, he couldn’t have been happier. His cock was positioned perfectly over the pink opening and when he slipped inside with ease the two shared a long desperate moan. It always turned him on when Sousuke was the one making noise.

“Deeper, oh god, yes!” It was in their heat that Sousuke would do damage, leave Nagisa limp for days. From outside their door their love making sounded like a drum being constantly, powerfully hit. The view was pretty good from Sousukes side, too. The way Nagisas little ass would jiggle delightfully, how it would take his cock and squeeze the life out of no matter how many times the ring of muscle was overly stretched. Beads of precum continued to land on their sheets the closer Nagisa got. His death grip on the sheets didn’t help his body from moving, he was being pummeled from behind in the best of ways and when Sousuke hit the right spot his inner walls greedily squeezed down on the massive cock and allowed the alpha to latch inside securely.

The tip of the alphas cock swelled till it could no more, Nagisa had never felt so full. It was only when they mated would the knot fill him ever so perfectly and when his insides were drowned in the sweet liquid he could hardly keep quite. Long string of moans filled the room, it was the proudest of moments where an Alpha could just sit back, wait for his knot to go down and listen to the beautiful music his mate made.


End file.
